marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Priscilla Lyons (Earth-616)
, former partner of Nomad | Relatives = Phil (brother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 119 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Strawberry Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Skilled Human | PlaceOfBirth = Gary, Indiana | Creators = Mark Gruenwald; Paul Neary | First = Captain America #325 | Last = | HistoryText = Priscilla Lyons was in Kentucky hitchhiking to Miami, Florida when she was picked up by Jack Monroe, who was also the costumed crime fighter Nomad, who was passing through on his motorcycle. Priscilla told Monroe that she was going to Miami to find her brother Phil, who she feared had become involved with dangerous criminals in the illegal drug trade. Monroe promised to find and rescue Phil for her. Monroe learned that Phil Lyons was in the employ of Ulysses X. Lugman, alias the Slug, the head Of Miami's illegal drug trade. Monroe managed to get a job working aboard Lugman's yacht and told Phil Lyons that Priscilla had sent him to bring him home. But Phil said he was happy working for Lugman and did not want to be "rescued". Phil Lyons then informed his superiors about Monroe, injected him with a hypodermic needle containing drugs, and threw him overboard to drown. However, worried that she had not heard from Monroe in three weeks, Priscilla Lyons had contacted his occasional partner, Captain America. Captain America rescued Monroe from drowning, and together they battled the Slug and his men aboard the yacht. Nomad set the boat on fire, but he, Captain America, and the Slug all escaped. So too, apparently did Phil Lyons. Months later, Nomad and Priscilla Lyons arrived at the mansion owned by the former costumed wrestler Demolition-Man in the Santa Monica Mountains of California. Priscilla and Jack Monroe wore now lovers, and she had adopted the masked identity of Vagabond. However, she had no special skills that would qualify her to be an effective adventurer or crime fighter, she seemed merely to be tagging along with her lover on his adventures. Steve Rogers, the original Captain America, had temporarily abandoned that particular costumed identity. For a time Rogers, calling himself simply the Captain, worked alongside Nomad, Demolition-Man, and another crime fighter, the Falcon. The Captain insisted that Vagabond refrain from active participation in the team's battles against criminals. However, Demolition-Man began training Vagabond in hand-to-hand combat and gymnastics. While the Captain and his allies dealt with a breakout from the superhuman criminal detention center The Vault, Vagabond was ordered to remain in the team's van. Despite this, she proved able to persuade one of the escapees, Armadillo, to turn himself in. To her own astonishment, on another occasion Vagabond even succeeded in defeating the Black Racer, a member of the Serpent Society, by tickling her into helplessness. Nomad grew jealous and angry over the amount of time that Vagabond spent with Demolition-Man, although in actuality Vagabond and Demolition-Man were no more than friends to each other. Finally, the relationship between Jack Monroe and Priscilla Lyons came to an end. Priscilla Lyons went to see Curtiss Jackson, the head of Power Broker, Inc., in the hope of receiving his treatment to gain superhuman strength so that she could become more effective as a costumed adventurer. While she was speaking with Jackson, he came under attack from another of the costumed vigilantes known as Scourge. Hoping to gain enough strength to defend himself from Scourge, Jackson submitted himself to the strength enhancement treatment, knowing full well that in fifty percent of the cases it had terrible side effects. The treatment enlarged Jackson's musculature to such an extent that he was no longer able to move. Jackson was taken into custody by the police and placed in the Los Angeles County Hospital. Priscilla Lyons was then captured by Dr. Karl Malus, Jackson's chief scientist. Malus intended to take over the operations of Power Broker, Inc., but the safe containing Jackson's most important files could only be opened through the use of his fingerprints. Hence, since he believed that Jackson would trust Lyons, Malus gave her an "epidermold" made of a malleable putty-like material and demanded that she take an impression of Jackson's hand. Malus warned her that if she refused or betrayed Malus, he would have her brutally injured by some of his superhumanly strong henchmen. Malus placed a bracelet on her arm that she could not remove and through which he could monitor what she said. Guilt-ridden at the idea of betraying the faith of the now helpless Jackson, Lyons nonetheless went to his hospital room and took the impression of his hand. She then contacted Malus, demanding that he meet her alone in the hospital lobby with the key to the bracelet. Malus agreed, but on meeting her tried to inject her with a hypodermic needle whose contents were unknown. Lyons knocked Malus unconscious, injected him with the needle, put the bracelet on him, left him in a stall in the ladies' room, and had hospital security notified that he was there. She left the hospital, and phoned the costumed adventurer known as the U.S. Agent to tell him where to pick up Malus's henchmen. She then crushed the putty-like ball with Jackson's hand-print, rendering it useless. Vagabond would later go on to be a failed Scourge of the Underworld herself. While successfully undergoing the training, she found herself unable to kill her first target, the super villain the Matador, who had apparently reformed and who now babysat his sister's children in low-income housing. Fearing retribution from the Scourge organization, she sought help from the West Coast Avengers emergency helpline. The U.S. Agent answered her call, and the two of them shut down the Scourge operation. After Civil War Later, Vagabond was reportedly being considered as a potential recruit for the Initiative program. | Powers = Vagabond is an ordinary woman without superhuman powers. | Abilities = Initially, Vagabond received training from Demolition-Man and Nomad in unarmed combat, gymnastics, and acrobatics, and was moderately skillful in each of those areas. As a recruit for the Scourge Program, she received additional training in various forms of martial arts and learned how to operate several different kinds of firearms. The program also taught her surveillance and eavesdropping techniques, escape artistry, and the art of disguise. | Strength = Vagabond possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = After being trained by the Scourge of the Underworld, Vagabond carried a revolver. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Marvel Directory }} Category:Power Broker Category:Gymnasts Category:Acrobats